Y ella se fue
by lover dark letter
Summary: Una simple chica desgarbada, insulsa e insignificante o así se veía ella. Pero la verdad es que es más, mucho más que eso... sólo que ella no lo sabia, creía que su vida acabaría pronto y sin ser notada como quien pierde un pequeño objeto sin importancia. Pero que equivocada estaba. summary completo dentro
1. prologo

**Disclaimer: **

El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mí.

Debo aclarar que la historia es clasificación M, por los temas tratados en el fic, así como el lenguaje utilizado y contenido de lemmon, por lo cual es responsabilidad de cada una si alguna menor de edad o persona poco abierta de mente lo lee.

Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

**Este como todos los capítulos beteados por ****mikathevampire**

**Summary**

Una simple chica desgarbada, insulsa e insignificante o así se veía ella. Pero la verdad es que es más, mucho más que eso... solo que ella no lo sabía, creía que su vida acabaría pronto y sin ser notada como quien pierde un pequeño objeto sin importancia. Pero que equivocada estaba. Un tropiezo, un pequeño e inesperado encuentro lo cambiará todo y despertará su verdadero ser, hasta que un terrible suceso la sume en una profunda oscuridad. ¿Podrá salir ella de eso o no habrá retorno?

**Prólogo**

Unos dicen que hace mucho.

Otros que todo salió bien.

Que la vieron elevarse entre las nubes.

Para iniciar su viaje.

La verdad es que nadie sabe que sucedió en realidad.

Solo saben que todo cambió.

Después de que ella se fue.

Ya nada era igual.

Todo pasó tan rápido,

Que nadie podría creer que ella se fue.

La pequeña niña de ojos angelicales,

Se fue para no volver.

Solo se encontraba una chica.

Que ya no era niña.

Pero tampoco era mujer.

En su ser solo existía la duda y la angustia cuando ella se fue.

**Pov. Edward**

Aún no puedo creer todo lo que paso, que ya no este... ¿Para qué seguir adelante? Ya no hay nada, quisiera cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos de nuevo ella esté aquí...

Pero no, ella ya no volverá... Todos me dicen que se ha ido... Que ella querría que siguiera adelante con mi vida, pero… ¿Cómo seguir adelante si ahora ella es mi vida?

No me daré por vencido lucharé por lo que quiero y la quiero a ella, siempre la querré

Debe haber una manera de hacerla volver de ese mundo en tinieblas en el que se hunde día con día... No tengo duda que por más difícil que sea la encontrare y seguiré luchando por tenerla conmigo de nuevo entre mis brazos y ser feliz con ella... siempre con ella

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi toda llena de vida siempre con una sonrisa de esas que te alegra el día.

Entre a la clase de arte y espere a Emm que se retraso esperando a sus primos hasta que la vi

**Inicio de flashback**

Me quede inmóvil y me costaba respirar, no podía apartar los ojos de ella, hasta que una pregunta del profesor Banner me trajo de vuelta a la realidad

- ¿Qué es para ustedes la belleza?-

En mi mente solo se reflejaba una respuesta a esa pregunta -Ella-

Me sorprendí escuchando con verdadera atención cuando vi que ella respondía

_"La belleza está a nuestro alrededor_

_Nos rodea siempre_

_Está en el amor de una madre_

_En la sonrisa de un niño_

_En las miradas dulces llenas de amor de las parejas en la calle_

_En la inocencia de un niño que cree en las hadas, ángeles y súper héroes_

_En la pureza del amor incondicional_

_La belleza es simple y sencilla pero difícil de ver a simple vista_

_Pero siempre está allí solo debes mirar con atención"_

Y toda la clase enmudeció ante tal respuesta

**Fin de flashback**

¿Y ahora qué queda?... ya no hay más sonrisas, no más miradas dulces, no más "te amo" salir de sus labios.

Pero a pesar de todo sé que ella aún está dentro de ese cascaron vacío en que se ha convertido su cuerpo.

¡Debo encontrar la manera de traerla de vuelta!

_**LOVER DARK LETTER**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mí.

Debo aclarar que la historia es clasificación M, por los temas tratados en el fic, así como el lenguaje utilizado y contenido de lemmon, por lo cual es responsabilidad de cada una si alguna menor de edad o persona poco abierta de mente lo lee.

Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

**Gracias por el apoyo a esta nueva aventura**

**Este como todos los capítulos veteados por ****mikathevampire**

**Summary**

Una simple chica desgarbada, insulsa e insignificante o así se veía ella. Pero la verdad es que es más, mucho más que eso... solo que ella no lo sabía, creía que su vida acabaría pronto y sin ser notada como quien pierde un pequeño objeto sin importancia. Pero que equivocada estaba. Un tropiezo, un pequeño e inesperado encuentro lo cambiará todo y despertará su verdadero ser, hasta que un terrible suceso la sume en una profunda oscuridad. ¿Podrá salir ella de eso o no habrá retorno?

**Capitulo 1**

**A primera vista**

**Pov. Edward**

Me desperté muy temprano en la mañana, al ver el reloj despertador que descansaba sobre la cómoda junto a mi cama, vi que aún no había sonado la alarma y apenas eran las 5:30 a.m, intente por todo los medios volver a dormir sin resultado alguno, por algún motivo que desconozco estaba ansioso, así que me levante de la cama de un salto y decidí aprovechar el tiempo extra para poner algo más de empeño de lo habitual en mi apariencia.

No me mal interpreten, no soy metrosexual ni nada de eso pero estas ocasiones son tan escasas que prefiero aprovecharlas al máximo… tome mis cosas y me fui directo al baño y me di una larga ducha.

Al salir escogí la ropa que usaría ese día, tome un par de pantalones legging beige, una sudadera gris y una camisa azul marino que me coloque abierta por encima de la sudadera y unos zapatos negros prolijamente pulidos y me aplique de gelatina para el cabello, para tratar de domarlo un poco pero me fue imposible y después de 10 minutos de lucha incesante con mi cabello me di por vencido, tome mi mochila algo frustrado y baje a la estancia y tire la mochila en el sofá y me fui directo a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y tome un poco de jugo de naranja y salí, tome la mochila y las llaves de mi auto y salí de casa directo a la escuela. La vía estaba despejada así que conduje un poco más rápido de lo normal y llegue a los pocos minutos de haber salido de casa.

Al entrar al estacionamiento de la escuela note que estaba desierto, reduje la velocidad y anduve con calma hasta detenerme en mi lugar habitual y mire mi reloj y este tan solo marcaba las 6:00 a.m. solo había pasado media hora desde que me levante esta mañana. Aún debía esperar alrededor de una hora y media para que las clases dieran comienzo y por alguna extraña razón estaba muy ansioso por llegar aquí hoy..

Para tratar de calmar mi ansiedad encendí la radio y sintonice una emisora cualquiera, solo quería algo de música que me relajara y los acordes de _**Nadie me hace más feliz que tú**_de _**Noel Schajris con Yuridia**_comenzaron a sonar, había algo en aquella canción que me calmaba, no sabía bien que era pero sonreí internamente y me dispuse a escucharla mientras tarareaba la letra…

…_.Hace tiempo que no puedo imaginar,_

_Hace días que una sensación_

_No me deja respirar,_

_Ha pasado más de un año sin hablar_

_Y hoy recojo una pregunta_

_Que no he podido contestar_

_Dime, ¿si alguna vez vas a volver?..._

Al escuchar esas palabras no pude evitar volver a otro tiempo y otro lugar, donde una pequeña niña me miraba con sus grades ojos color chocolate llenos de lagrimas.

**Inicio de flashback.**

Llegue a casa de Marie totalmente desconsolado, después de que mis padres me dijeran que debíamos irnos de la ciudad porque mi padre tenía un nuevo empleo como jefe de cirugía.

Al llegar la señora Reneé, la madre de Marie me dejo pasar directo al cuarto de su hija sin preguntar nada cosa que le agradecí internamente, supuse que mi madre ya había hablado con ella.

Al llegar justo a la puerta de su habitación me detuve en seco y trate de calmarme pues no quería que mi amiga me viera en ese estado, una vez estuve un poco más tranquilo, toque la puerta y su dulce voz me dijo un leve.

Adelante.

Al entrar no lo pude evitar me lance a sus brazos que me recibieron de inmediato y rompí en llanto, luego de no sé cuánto tiempo Marie seguía abrazada a mi consolándome, mientras me hacia la pregunta que no sabía si podría responder.

¿Qué te sucede Tony?- Mientras tomaba mi mano.

Al escuchar su pregunta un nuevo sollozo que trate de ahogar salió de mi pecho, ella me miraba con una radiante sonrisa en los labios y un dejo de preocupación en la mirada y me patee mentalmente por ser el causante de esa preocupación, así que al fin reuní todo el valor del que fui capaz a mis 8 años de edad y me calme un poco o al menos lo suficiente para poder hablar….

Marie… - dije en un susurro casi inaudible aún para mí.

Debo irme… y no sé cuando volveré – continúe.

Pude saber que me había escuchado perfectamente al enfocar mi vista en su rostro y ver como una lagrima se deslizaba por el contorno de su mejilla, me sentí miserable al hacerla llorar y odie tener que decirle esas palabras, no quería hacerla sufrir y me apresure a limpiar esa pequeña lagrima con mi pulgar ha asegurarle que si de mí dependiera no me iría de su lado… pero mi papá tenía ese nuevo empleo y debía irme con toda mi familia.

**Fin de flashback.**

_Hay un tiempo muevo para los dos_

_Porque en el mundo…_

_Nadie me hace más feliz que tú,_

_Nadie me acaricia el corazón igual que tú,_

_Nadie me ha cegado a plena luz,_

_Te apareces como la luna sin aviso_

_Y en una nube voy_

_Siempre te esperare_

_En cada segundo_

_Yo daré por ti la vida…_

No sé por qué pero no pude dejar de pensar en ella y me encontraba tan a gusto con la música y mis recuerdos, que no note cuanto tiempo había pasado, hasta que el sonido de un claxon me saco de mis divagaciones trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad, al mirar a donde provenía el sonido… cual sería mi sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que el grandulón de mi amigo Emmett, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, se notaba que el muy maldito lo había hecho a posta, ese me las pagaría de eso me aseguraría luego.

Entre tanto apague la radio y baje del auto y fui directo al encuentro de mi amigo, que se notaba muy feliz

¡Hey Eddy!- exclamo

Como odiaba que me dijeran así y él lo sabía perfectamente, pero yo no me quedaría atrás dibuje mi mejor sonrisa de "_te jodes_" y lo salude

¡Hola gran oso!- grite a todo pulmón

Todos los que estaban cerca de nosotros voltearon a mirarnos y trataron de sofocar unas cuantas risitas, mi amigo los fulmino con la mirada y todos huyeron despavoridos mientas él se acercaba a mí,

Me daban pena esos pobres chicos si supieran que a pesar de su tamaña era puro corazón y no mataría ni una mosca- pensé mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Edward sabes que no me gusta que me digan así- dijo entre dientes

No me vuelvas a decir Eddy y estamos a mano- le dije mientras me encogía de hombros

Está bien, hoy no discutiré contigo Cullen- dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición

¿Y por qué de tan buen humor Emm?, si se puede saber claro- le dije

Mi prima Isabella llega hoy desde Florida y se va a quedar hasta la graduación – dijo emocionado y con una sonrisa se notaba que la quería mucho

Ok grandulón- le dije estaba feliz por él y su entusiasmo era contagioso

Pero pareció recordar algo y esa sonrisa pronto desapareció

¿Qué sucede amigo?- pregunte me parecía raro su cambio de humor

También viene el inútil de mi primo Mike con ella- dijo con un dejo de desprecio en la voz

Mire mi reloj después de hablar un poco más con mi amigo de nada en especial en realidad solo tonteando un poco, note que solo faltaban 5 minutos para la primera clase.

¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas?- le pregunte mientras señalaba mi reloj

Esperare a mis primos, ya tengo ganas de ver a Isabella y no quiero que se pierdan y con Mike es lo más probable, luego te alcanzo- me dijo

Yo solo me encogí de hombros y me despedí de él

Me fui directo a mi clase, no quería otro retardo con el Sr. Banner, odiaba su clase, ¡el arte no es lo mío!, pero… necesitaba los créditos para graduarme.

Al entrar busque mi sitio habitual al fondo de la clase y empecé a garabatear en mi cuaderno como siempre sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que decía el Sr. Banner.

Al cabo de una media hora de iniciada la clase llego Emmett seguido de 2 chicos que supongo son sus primos, un chico rubio, alto y con cara de tonto que solo fijaba su mirada en mi amigo, que según dijo se llama Michael y una chica no muy alta, solo un poco más alta que mi pequeña hermana Alice, de piel blanca y cabello castaño que miraba al suelo como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo, se le notaba incomoda y muy nerviosa, cuando le preguntaron su nombre fue su hermano quien respondió por ella, diciendo que se llamaba Isabella, la chica al escuchar cómo se refería a ella pareció reaccionar y salir de un trance.

Miro a su hermano de una manera envenenada y se apresuro a corregir a su hermano y decirle al Sr. Banner que ella prefería que la llamasen Bella y no pude estar más de acuerdo con ella, pues al subir la mirada del suelo, dejo ver una boca con unos labios llenos en forma de corazón y unos ojos que me recordaron mucho a Marie de un profundo color chocolate, de esos que parecen traspasar tu alma con tan solo una mirada, realmente era muy hermosa.

Desde que mi mirada se cruzo con la de Bella me era imposible apartar la vista de ella y lo quería saber todo de ella. Tomaron asiento justo frente a Emmett y me fue imposible seguir disfrutando de sus ojos

¿Qué te sucede Cullen?, ¡contrólate!... es la prima de tu mejor amigo, tu casi hermano- me reprendí mentalmente pero aún así me fue imposible prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera ella

Algo en Bella me llamaba a ella, nunca me había pasado algo así hasta ahora…

Así inicio mi día y no siguió mucho mejor pues Bella estaba en la mayoría de mis clases y tuve que ser testigo de cómo Eric y Tayler flirteaban con ella, pero Bella parecía no darse cuenta de ello, cosa que me alegro… no sé si era solo mi impresión pero Bella se mostraba muy ingenua para su propio bien… y como si fuera poco tener que soportar eso sin poder hacer nada al respecto, el Sr. Becker la asigno como mi compañera en el laboratorio de biología, ¿Cómo resistir la tentación de tenerla tan cerca?

_**LOVER DARK LETTER**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mí.

Debo aclarar que la historia es clasificación M, por los temas tratados en el fic, así como el lenguaje utilizado y contenido de lemmon, por lo cual es responsabilidad de cada una si alguna menor de edad o persona poco abierta de mente lo lee.

Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

**Gracias por el apoyo a esta nueva aventura, en especial a Aleja, por ayudarme con el pequeño bloqueo por el que pase, lamento la espera y espero lo disfruten **

**Este como todos los capítulos veteados por ****mikathevampire**

**Summary**

Una simple chica desgarbada, insulsa e insignificante o así se veía ella. Pero la verdad es que es más, mucho más que eso... solo que ella no lo sabía, creía que su vida acabaría pronto y sin ser notada como quien pierde un pequeño objeto sin importancia. Pero que equivocada estaba. Un tropiezo, un pequeño e inesperado encuentro lo cambiará todo y despertará su verdadero ser, hasta que un terrible suceso la sume en una profunda oscuridad. ¿Podrá salir ella de eso o no habrá retorno?

**Capitulo 2**

**Sucesos inesperados**

**Pov. Bella**

Hoy era el primer día de escuela desde nuestra llegada a Forks y no quería llegar tarde el primer día, aunque mi hermano tenía otros planes

- ¡Mike termina de salir! - le grite mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño

- Tranquila Bells- me dijo al abrir la puerta, mientras se encogía de hombros

- ¡Vamos Mike… si llevas más de media hora allí dentro! – le grite de nuevo, - te espero abajo- le dije mientras caminaba a las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja de la casa

Mi hermano a veces lograba exasperarme, pues odiaba retrasarme, además Emmett nos esperaba y yo no podía esperar más para verlo, eso era lo único bueno hasta ahora de dejar Florida, realmente odiaba Forks, toda esa vegetación tan verde, ese cielo nublado de forma casi perenne, la humedad y… ¡Dios como odiaba todo ese frio!,

Pero no hay nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo, mis padres debían viajar fuera del país por negocios y lo entendíamos, después de todo dirigir una de las multinacionales más grandes del país, no es nada fácil, en un principio nos llevaban con ellos a todos sus viajes pero luego de un par de años de viajar y conocer el mundo con nuestros, de estar de hotel en hotel y de esperar por ellos, para que llegasen agotados luego de quien sabe cuantas reuniones, Mike y yo nos cansamos de todo ese sin cesar de aeropuerto y hoteles, con nuestra vida en una maleta y nuestro hogar o lo más parecido que teníamos a uno a mas de 3000 pies de altura surcando los cielos del mundo… y henos aquí luego de que Charlie y Reneé decidieran mandarnos a vivir con la tía Sarah y el tío Alexander a este pueblo

Cuando Mike al fin estuvo listo y bajo se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un desayuno rápido y por fin salimos de casa rumbo al instituto de Forks

Al llegar al estacionamiento vimos a Emmett recostado de un Jeep muy grande, justo como él que presumí era suyo y sonreí de manera involuntaria, estaba realmente feliz de verlo.

Nos detuvimos junto a un ostentoso Volvo plateado que parecía fuera de lugar entre todos los autos del lugar.

Apenas Mike detuvo el auto salí corriendo en dirección a Emmett quien me recibió con los brazos abiertos y una espléndida sonrisa adornando su rostro, que desapareció en un instante en cuanto se acerco mi hermano y se saludaron con escueto hola entre ambos y el ambiente del lugar cambio súbitamente, la tensión entre ambos era palpable. No sabía exactamente por qué eso 2 no se llevaban bien antes parecían tan amigos pero ahora apenas toleran estar juntos en la misma habitación, ese era uno de los misterios que para mí no tenían respuesta así que deje pasar las miradas envenenadas que se lanzaban esos 2 como puñales y camine a toda prisa hacia el interior del viejo edificio donde se encontraba la preparatoria, eso pareció despertar a los chicos de un trance y me siguieron

Una vez dentro Emmett nos indico donde estaba la administración ya que debíamos retirar nuestros horarios y llenar unos documentos.

Al entrar nos atendió una amable señora quien se presento como la Sra. Cope y luego de informarnos los detalles de rutina, nos dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitáramos no dudáramos en pedírsela y nos despedimos de ella

Al salir Emmett nos esperaba recostado de un casillero cercano a la oficina le sonreí y le mostré mi horario y tome el de Mike y se lo tendí. Los 3 teníamos la misma clase la primera hora así que eso facilitaría todo, yo estaba feliz pero no me paso desapercibido que tanto Emmett como Mike torcieron el gesto en clara desaprobación a este hecho, así que no lo resistí más y antes de dirigirnos a clase los encare a ambos

- ¿Qué rayos les sucede a ustedes 2?- les pregunte

- ¡Nada... Bells!- respondieron al unísono

Los mire entrecerrando los ojos -Ni crean que olvidare esto, pero ahora llegaremos tarde a la clase y ya tengo suficiente con llamar la atención por ser la chica nueva del instituto, como para también llamar la atención por llagar tarde-

Se miraron entre ellos para luego asentir

Luego de correr un poco siguiendo las indicaciones de Emmett, pues como lo predije llevábamos retraso para la primera clase de al menos media hora, estaba realmente molesta con los chicos porque gracias a sus tonterías perdí gran parte de la clase de una de mis materias favoritas y además no podría pasar desapercibida en la clase que era mi plan original

Al llegar a la puerta Emmett entro y tomo asiento enseguida cerca de la salida dejando 2 asientos más para nosotros y lo seguimos al salón que era un poco más pequeño de lo habitual, se notaba que en Forks no habían muchos estudiantes pues el salón estaba casi repleto, podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre mi y odiaba eso, no soporto ser el centro de atención y hoy Mike y yo lo éramos, a él le encanta eso pero yo lo detesto

El profesor de arte quien se presento como el Sr. Banner que es un hombre de alrededor de unos 65 años, no muy alto con el cabello completamente blanco por las canas y ojos azules tan profundos como el mar y una sonrisa amable en los labios

Nos pidió que nos presentáramos primero a Mike. Él fijo su vista en Emmett como retándolo con la mirada mientras se presentaba yo me dedique mirar primero mis manos y luego el piso como si los horribles patrones de diseño del parque del piso fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo y cuando el Sr Banner me pidió a mí que me presentase continúe en la misma posición y agradecí internamente que Mike se adelantara a hacer las presentaciones; cosa de la que me arrepentí al instante, cuando lo escuche presentarme como Isabella, si bien ese es mi nombre siempre he odiado que me llamen así y él lo sabe a la perfección

Escucharlo llamarme así me hizo salir de mi pequeño letargo y adelantarme antes de que el profesor dijese nada, a corregir a "mi queridísimo hermano!", nótese el sarcasmo, diciéndole al profesor que prefería que me llamasen Bella no sin antes mirar a mi hermano de una manera "muy amorosa", esta me las pagaría luego de eso me encargaría

Pero antes de terminar decir como prefería ser llamada mi mirada se cruzo por un instante con la de un chico al final del salón. Y por Dios que jure que vi a un dios griego, pues no podía creer que tanta perfección existiera en un simple hombre, piel pálida, ojos de un profundo color verde, labios llenos, mandíbula perfilada, que parecía tallada en piedra y cabello de un extraño color cobrizo que le lucia muy bien con el aspecto despeinado que tiene, que le da un toque como de rebeldía

No sabía exactamente que me sucedía con ese chico pero no podía apartar mi vista de él, tanto que Mike llamo mi atención para que tomáramos asiento junto a Emmett una vez el profesor lo indico y al sentarme no sé si agradecer o maldecir a mi primo por romper mi contacto visual con aquel chico, entonces la clase dio inicio nuevamente y conforme avanzaba cada vez eran menos las miradas que sentía sobre mí, pero aún así podía sentir su intensa mirada sobre mi durante toda la clase, en especial cuando el Sr. Banner pregunto ¿Qué es para nosotros la belleza? Y yo respondí

_La belleza está a nuestro alrededor_

_Nos rodea siempre_

_Está en el amor de una madre_

_En la sonrisa de un niño_

_En las miradas dulces llenas de amor de las parejas en la calle_

_En la inocencia de un niño que cree en las hadas, ángeles y súper héroes_

_En la pureza del amor incondicional_

_La belleza es simple y sencilla pero difícil de ver a simple vista_

_Pero siempre está allí solo debes mirar con atención_

Y toda la clase enmudeció ante mi respuesta y volví a ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas de la clase, incluso Emmett y Mike me miraban boquiabiertos sin poder creer la magnitud de mi respuesta, mientras el Sr. Banner sonreía complacido por mi respuesta y yo me sentí enrojecer en el acto

Di gracias a Dios y todos los santos cuando el primer periodo acabo y pude salir de allí disparada como alma que lleva el diablo y por el apuro no vi a un chico pequeño y choque de frente con él, me apresuré a disculparme con él y le asegure que no lo vi y que tendría más cuidado, realmente me sentía mal de haber chocado con ese chico.

Él solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y me dijo- No te preocupes, los accidentes ocurren-

Yo intente disculparme de nuevo pero me interrumpió- tú debes de ser Isabella Swan-

-Bella -le dije

-Eric -dijo mientras me tendía la mano con una sonrisa

Yo solo le estreche la mano y trate de seguir mi camino a la siguiente clase, pero ese chico Eric se interpuso de nuevo en mi camino y casi choco de nuevo con él

Yo lo mire preguntándome si él me sedería el paso cosa que finalmente hizo y él me pregunto- ¿cuál es tu siguiente clase?-

En ese momento recordé que Emmett tenía mi horario de clase así que solo me encogí de hombros mientras negaba y le dije- No lo sé, no tengo mi horario conmigo-

Así que me despedí de Eric y volví sobre mis pasos al salón de arte para ver si veía a mi primo o hermano y al llegar allí Emmett iba saliendo acompañado del dios griego que me mantuvo presa de su mirada durante la clase y el solo recuerdo de ese momento me hizo sonrojar violentamente, él hablaba distraídamente con mi primo que reía animadamente por algún comentario del chico y al verme se acerco rápidamente a mi diciendo que no vuelva a salir de ese modo, que lo tenía preocupado, hasta que una voz a mis espaldas llamándome lo interrumpió

¡Bella! -lo escuche decir

Cosa que llamo no solo mi atención sino la de Emmett y aquel chico que se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento dándonos espacio a Emmett y a mí, pero no bien vio acercarse a Eric, quien me había seguido sin que lo notase siquiera, vi como su expresión paso de ser serena a una de ira contenida, tenía la mandíbula apretada y los brazos a los costados y me pregunte ¿el por qué de su reacción?, ¿Acaso ese chico Eric no era bueno?, no lo sabía pero ya vería que hacer después, por ahora solo le susurre a Emmett tan bajo que sabía que solo él me escucharía- que no hiciera nada que delatará que habíamos escuchado algo, a lo que él asintió casi de manera imperceptible y seguimos como si nada, me dijo que quería presentarme a alguien y en ese momento vi como se acercaba a nosotros el chico de la clase, quien le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro de forma juguetona a Emmett.

-Bells, él es mi amigo Edward Cullen- dijo señalando al recién llegado

-Eddy, ella es mi prima Bella Swan- dijo ahora señalándome a mi

Yo no podía creer la casualidad que justo el chico del que mi queridísimo primo estuvo hablándome y quien finalmente conocía en persona fuera el mismo Adonis griego de la clase de arte

Él me tendió la mano y yo por algún motivo dude en estrecharla pero al final lo hice y al hacerlo sentí como una especie de corriente muy agradable recorrerme entera desde el mismo momento en que nuestras manos hicieron contacto, estaba segura que Edward también podía sentirla por la forma tan intensa en que sus ojos me miraron en ese momento, pero no dijo nada y yo tampoco.

En lugar de eso continuamos como si nada entre bromas a costa de Emmett o siendo blanco de sus bromas mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra siguiente clase y yo recordé pedirle mi horario a Emmett, quien me lo paso al instante

Edward en ese mismo momento dijo- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

Yo mire mi horario y le dije- Trigonometría-

A lo que él respondió- yo también tengo esa clase ahora-

Internamente celebre hasta que su voz me trajo de regreso y... ¡Dios que voz!... Varonil y aterciopelada

- ¿Puedo ver tu horario? - me pregunto

Y yo solo asentí mientras se lo tendía pues me sentía incapaz de articular alguna palabra coherente, estaba de nuevo bajo el hechizo de su mirada

- ¡Tenemos casi el mismo horario! - me dijo con una sonrisa torcida bailando en sus labios

- ¿En serio? -pregunto Emmett, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos y que hasta ese momento recordé que estaba allí con nosotros

-Si mira -dijo girando a mirarlo a él y liberándome de la intensidad de su mirada, mientras le tendía mi horario y otro papel que supuse seria su horario

Y por lo que pude ver era cierto excepto por historia era el mismo horario

Emmett solo asentía pensativo mientras miraba ambos horarios, hasta que finalmente habló

¡Esto es perfecto!- dijo con un brillo travieso en su mirada

Ese brillo me hizo estremecer, me preguntaba ¿qué rayos tramaba?

Y como si él hubiese leído mis pensamientos, le dijo a Edward- hermano a si podré estar más tranquilo porque sé que la cuidarás-

Al escuchar eso realmente me enfade con él

Y se lo dije- ¿Qué rayos te crees Emmett?, ¿Acaso soy una bebé que necesita ser cuidada de todo y de todos?, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que ya crecí y que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola?- le grite y salí de allí sin rumbo fijo antes de que me pudiera contestar

Realmente odiaba cuando Emmett se ponía en ese plan conmigo, después de calmarme un poco decidí ir directo a clase pero en el camino un chico alto y moreno me interceptó y no me permitía el paso

-Soy Tayler hermosa -me dijo

Yo simplemente no respondí y en ese instante vi a Edward que se acercaba a paso acelerado y lo llamé –Edward-dije un poco más fuerte de lo necesario

Y ese chico Tayler arrugó el entrecejo y me miro perplejo por un segundo aunque no supe bien por qué lo hizo y se marcho  
Edward me dio alcance y se le veía tenso por alguna razón, al verlo lo primero que hice fue disculparme con él porque haya tenido que presenciar toda esa discusión o más bien mi descarga contra Emmett y el que me haya ido de la forma que lo hice

-En serio Edward lo siento, mi primo no debió pedirte eso... y tu no debías presenciar todo eso que paso después -le dije al borde del sonrojo, mientras caminábamos a la clase

Él solo se encogió de hombros y dijo -Mira Bella los entiendo a ambos, como dijiste te puedes cuidar sola, pero Emm solo se preocupa por ti, después de todo eres su prima y la chica nueva y él conoce a los chicos de esta escuela, solo dale tiempo-

-Gracias por el consejo- le respondí y me pregunte si eso de los chicos de aquí lo incluía a él, realmente esperaba que no

Y así paso el resto de mi día, tratando de concentrarme en lo que los profesores decían y olvidar la distracción que representaba Edward "dios griego" Cullen y la intensidad de su mirada sobre mí

Y casi lo consigo con éxito, hasta que en la última hora el Sr. Becker, el profesor de biología nos nombro compañeros de laboratorio a Edward y a mí para todo el semestre... ¿Qué hacer ahora?

**_DARK LOVER LETTER_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mí.

Debo aclarar que la historia es clasificación M, por los temas tratados en el fic, así como el lenguaje utilizado y contenido de lemmon, por lo cual es responsabilidad de cada una si alguna menor de edad o persona poco abierta de mente lo lee.

Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

**Gracias por el apoyo a esta nueva aventura**

**Lamento mucho la demora no las aburriré con los motivos ni poniendo excusas, solo espero lo disfruten**

**Este como todos los capítulos beteados por ****mikathevampire**

**Summary**

Una simple chica desgarbada, insulsa e insignificante o así se veía ella. Pero la verdad es que es más, mucho más que eso... solo que ella no lo sabía, creía que su vida acabaría pronto y sin ser notada como quien pierde un pequeño objeto sin importancia. Pero que equivocada estaba. Un tropiezo, un pequeño e inesperado encuentro lo cambiará todo y despertará su verdadero ser, hasta que un terrible suceso la sume en una profunda oscuridad. ¿Podrá salir ella de eso o no habrá retorno?

**Capitulo 3**

**Verdades del corazón**

**Pov. Edward**

Estaba en casa repasando los acontecimientos del último mes  
Bella y yo nos hicimos amigo

Emmett y su primo Mike no se soportaban al punto que no podían estar juntos en la misma habitación, solo parecían aguantarlo delante de Bella, para mi disimulaban por ella, pero no engañaban a nadie la tensión entre ellos era más que palpable y todo el mundo podía notarlo, incluso ella.

Además de todo lo que paso entre Emmett y ella ese primer día de clases, esa actitud como si ella fuera de cristal.

Entendía perfectamente el que él quisiera protegerla, después de todo yo mismo sentía esa necesidad de protección hacia ella, pero de allí a tener esa actitud con Bella era demasiado y lo peor era que eso los afectaba a ambos, desde ese día hasta hoy Emm se le notaba triste, ya no era el chico bromista, siempre con un comentario jocoso, ahora era la sombra de aquel chico y Bella solo fingía no verlo al pasar a su lado pero cualquiera podía ver el dolor que eso le causaba.

Toda esta situación me enloquecía ya no soportaba todo esto algo debía hacer para que todo volviera a ser como antes, pues él es mi mejor amigo y no me gustaba verlo en ese estado y a ella no podía verla así eso me partía el alma en mil pedazos, por después de mucho pensarlo decidí encararlos a ambos, mañana iría a casa de Emmett y hablaría con ambos, ellos debían entender que eso solo les hacía daño.

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano a pesar de que no teníamos clases ese día, tome una ducha rápida y un desayuno ligero y salí rumbo a la casa de mis amigos.

En el camino estaba realmente nervioso pues no podía dejar de pensar en Bella y en ¿cómo se tomaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer? y en lo hermosa que es

- concéntrate Cullen- me reprendí

Pero para que seguir negándomelo, Isabella Swan, la prima de mi mejor amigo, chica tímida e ingeniosa, de buen corazón e inteligente me gustaba y mucho, pero ¿Cómo decirle?, ¿Cómo lo tomara si le dijese que me gusta? y no solo eso ¿Cómo lo tomaría Emm?

Mientras me hacia estas preguntas no me di cuenta en qué momento pero ya estaba frente a la entrada de la casa de los Mc. Carty y eso disparo todos los sentidos de alarma de mi cuerpo como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuera realmente peligroso, podía sentir mi corazón latir enloquecido como si fuera a saltar al agua con tiburones y no solo hablar con mis amigos. Al bajar del auto, el corazón parecía que se me iba a salir por la boca, latía tan furioso en mi pecho como cientos de caballos desbocados

Caminé de espacio hacia la entrada de la casa y toque la puerta y pude escucha paso que se acercaban, no supe bien si pasaron minutos o segundos pero finalmente abrieron y me recibió Sarah con una cálida sonrisa y me invito a pasar

- ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano muchacho?- me pregunto y recién en ese momento fui consciente de la hora

- Disculpa la hora Sarah, pero necesito hablar de algo importante con Emmett y Bella- le dije

- Edward hijo, Emmett salió esta mañana muy temprano de pesca con Mike y su padre y no sé cuándo regresan y Bella está dormida- me dijo y pude ver un leve atisbo de preocupación pasar por su mirada por un segundo

- Oh… Gracias Sarah, no lo sabía… Volveré luego- le dije

- ¡Tonterías! Ya estás aquí, ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato a hacerme compañía y desayunamos, mientras Bella despierta? - me pidió

- Y no pude más que asentir con una sonrisa, que trate de disimular y que a juzgar por la mirada que me regalo Sarah falle estrepitosamente- pero me apresure a distraerla aludiendo que solo me quedaría si me dejaba ayudar en algo

- De ningún modo, tú eres mi invitado, además ya está todo listo- me dijo con una cálida sonrisa y un brillo de no sé, ¿complicidad?- ¿Por qué no vas al piano?, hace mucho que no tocas para mí y sabes cómo me gusta escucharte tocar- me dijo

- Asentí su petición y me dirigí a la sala y al enorme piano que descansa en el centro de esta aún dándole vueltas a ¿Qué me habría querido decir con esa mirada?-

Cosa que olvide apenas mis dedos se posaron sobre las teclas blancas y negras del piano y sonaron los primeros acordes, primero suaves y luego un poco más rápidos de flightless bird american mouth una de las canciones que más le gusta a Sarah

Cuando estaba por terminar de tocar sentí paso acercarse a donde estaba y pensé que era Sarah que se acercaba a escuchar, pero cuando estuvo cerca aún sin voltear a verla supe que no era Sarah sino Bella y pase sin dejar de tocar de flightless bird american mouth a un tema que está dando vueltas en mi cabeza para componerlo desde que la conocí

Empecé lentamente a tararear la letra de la canción mientras tocaba midiendo su reacción

_Quítame todo, déjame solo,_

_Pero en un mundo donde estés, a mi lado._

Se quedo estática por un segundo que me pareció eterno, no sabía que pensar Bella no decía nada, no se movía, llegue a preocuparme pero decido seguir tocando y sacar todo lo que siento por ella de una vez por todas

_Núblame el cielo, bórrame el suelo,_

_Que si me caigo yo descanso en ti._

_Pero estás prohibida._

_Y cada calle tiene un muro en la salida._

_Dime _¿_cómo no perderme en tu mirada?_

¿_Cómo pretender que no siento nada?_

¿_Cómo hacerle caso a la razón?_

_Si tenerte cerca es mi dolor._

_Si es mala palabra nuestro amor._

¿_Cómo anestesiar al corazón?_

_Si tú lo sabes dime _¿_cómo?..._

_Si tú lo sabes dime _¿_cómo?..._

_Róbame el tiempo, córtame el aire,_

_¡Pero este sueño no me lo quita nadie!_

_Aunque estás prohibida_

_Y cada vez es otro punto de partida._

_Dime _¿_cómo no perderme en tu mirada?_

¿_Cómo pretender que no siento nada?_

¿_Cómo hacerle caso a la razón?_

_Si tenerte cerca es mi dolor._

_Si es mala palabra nuestro amor._

¿_Cómo anestesiar al corazón?_

_Si tú lo sabes, dime _¿_cómo?..._

_Si tú lo sabes, dime _¿_cómo?..._

_Sí lo sabes, dime _¿_cómo?..._

_Si tú lo sabes, dime _¿_cómo?..._

_¡Dime!..._

Pude sentir como Bella se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado en el banco del piano

_Es casi suicida esta locura de querernos a escondidas._

_Dime _¿_cómo no perderme en tu mirada?_

¿_Cómo pretender que no siento nada?_

¿_Cómo hacerle caso a la razón?_

_Si tenerte cerca es mi dolor._

_Si es mala palabra nuestro amor._

¿_Cómo anestesiar al corazón?_

_Si tú lo sabes, dime _¿_cómo?..._

_Si tú lo sabes, dime _¿_cómo?..._

_Dime_

Al terminar de tocar Bella me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y la incredulidad reflejada en el rostro y no supe qué hacer pero antes de siquiera poder pensar en algo, Bella se arrojo en mis brazos y me beso, dulce, suave solo un pequeño roce que duro muy poco, al separarnos yo no podía dejar de sonreír y Bella estaba sonrojada, algo que a mi parecer la hace lucir encantadora

Ella intento huir pero la retuve, ya no podía dejarla ir, la atraje hacia mí, le rodee la cintura con los brazos y la bese, dejando en ese beso todo cuanto siento por ella, nos separamos jadeantes por falta de aire

Ella me miraba aún con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y yo me sentía el maldito más afortunado del planeta

- Edward, esto no puede ser, no debí… no debimos…- me dijo mientas bajaba la mirada

- No debimos, ¿Qué?, ¿hacer esto?- le dije mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para que me mirara y la volví a besar

- Edward, no por favor- me dijo con un dolor palpable en la voz

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes Bella? ¡Tú me gustas!... desde la primera vez que te vi y ya… no puedo ni quiero luchar contra esto que siento… no lo hagas tú

Bella no respondió pero sé que buscaba la forma de no luchar, afloje mi abrazo a su alrededor y esta vez la deje marchar, estuve allí por lo que me parecieron horas sumido en mis pensamientos, que en ese momento era solo uno… ¡Bella!

Esta que sentí una cálida mano sobre mi hombro y una dulce voz decir mi nombre

- Edward, el desayuno se enfría- me dijo con una sonrisa

- Gracias Sarah, pero no quiero molestar, debería volver luego- le dije pues en te momento solo quería estar solo

- ¡Tonterías! Tú nunca molestas y lo sabes bien, quédate y habla con Bella, que ya debe de estar por despertar

Hablar con Bella, eso es justo lo que quería, pero no se lo diría a Sarah así que solo me limite a asentir y seguirla a la mesa, después de todo Sarah tenía razón… si me quedo podre hablar con Bella y era una conversación que no podía esperar.

_**LOVER DARK LETTER**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mí.

Debo aclarar que la historia es clasificación M, por los temas tratados en el fic, así como el lenguaje utilizado y contenido de lemmon, por lo cual es responsabilidad de cada una si alguna menor de edad o persona poco abierta de mente lo lee.

Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

**Gracias por el apoyo a esta nueva aventura**

**Este como todos los capítulos beteados por ****mikathevampire**

**Summary**

Una simple chica desgarbada, insulsa e insignificante o así se veía ella. Pero la verdad es que es más, mucho más que eso... solo que ella no lo sabía, creía que su vida acabaría pronto y sin ser notada como quien pierde un pequeño objeto sin importancia. Pero que equivocada estaba. Un tropiezo, un pequeño e inesperado encuentro lo cambiará todo y despertará su verdadero ser, hasta que un terrible suceso la sume en una profunda oscuridad. ¿Podrá salir ella de eso o no habrá retorno?

**Capitulo 4.**

**Confusión**

**Pov. Bella**

Después de todo lo ocurrido con Edward ya no sabía que pensar necesitaba aclarar mi mente y cerca de él eso me era imposible y sobre todo después de ese beso, así que me separe de él y fui de regreso a mi habitación, agradeciendo que Emmett no está en casa y que mi hermano duerme como una roca hasta después del medio día, que es cuando revive de entre los muertos todos los fines de semana

Llegue a paso lento a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y coloque el pestillo, no quería interrupción alguna y me acosté de nuevo en la cama sobre la colcha queriendo que nada esto sucediera en realidad y a la vez deseando que todo fuera real

No sabía qué hacer estoy realmente confundida, Edward está prohibido para mí, es mi amigo… el primer amigo que tengo desde que llegue a Forks y es el mejor amigo de Emm, no puedo arriesgar mi amistad con él, tan solo porque no sé lo que siento por él y menos aún arriesgar la amistad de años de Edward y Emmett, eso no sería justo para ninguno

Pero, ¿qué hacer?... no puedo negar que me gusta y mucho y que ese beso me encanto… y muero porque se repita y al parecer el siente lo mismo, pero como le dije es imposible y debe entenderlo

**Pov. Edward**

Decidí aceptar la invitación de Sarah y esperar a que Bella decida bajar, se que debo darle su espacio, que necesita pensar pero no puedo permitir que me aleje de su vida, ya no mas

Al cabo de 10 minutos estaba sentado a la mesa, de cara a la entrada de la cocina con uno de los estupendos desayunos de Sarah y en lo único que podía pensar era en Bella y ese beso de hace un rato, en lo dulce de sus labios y lo bien que se amoldan a los míos, como 2 piezas de un mismo rompecabezas

No sé qué haría con Emmett, pero ya me ocuparía de eso luego, por ahora solo una cosa importaba para mí y espero que no me aleje de ella, escuche unos paso acercarse y mi corazón palpito esperanzado de que fuese Bella que había decidido bajar, tal vez esperando que yo no estuviese aquí o no, no lo sé pero por la expresión con la que Sarah me miraba la decepción fue visible cuando fue Mike quien cruzo el umbral de la puerta, pero antes de que me dijera nada del tema, esquive su mirada y esta vez le preste toda mi atención a la comida frente a mi

Después de acabar el desayuno, estaba muy nervioso imaginando que estaría Bella pensando en estos momentos como para quedarme sin hacer nada así que ayude a Sarah con los platos y cuando estábamos por terminar la voz de Sarah me saco de mis pensamientos

- Edward, por favor dile a Bella que baje que ya es hora de que se levante- me dijo tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que bailaba en la comisura de sus labios

- ¿Disculpa?- Le dije, pues de seguro mis oídos me engañan y mi cerebro me juega una mala pasada

- Que por favor le digas a Bella que baje que ya es hora de que se levante- me dijo esta vez sin disimular la sonrisa

- Asentí- y le agradecí internamente a Sarah por su ayuda

Casi corrí por las escalaras que llevaban esta la segunda planta de la casa, no sabía cuál era la habitación de Bella pero no me importo en lo más mínimo, solo sabía que esta era mi oportunidad, tal vez la única que tendría para hacer entender a Bella que a pesar de todo y de todos si podemos estar juntos

Camine por el corredor hasta las habitaciones que supuse serian de Mike y Bella, me detuve frente a la primera, golpee suavemente con los nudillos esperando obtener alguna respuesta, pero después de un par de minutos nada paso

Seguí mi camino hasta la siguiente habitación esta vez seguro de que esta es la de Bella, las manos me sudaban y el corazón me latía desbocado cuando llegue a su puerta, respire profundamente para tratar de calmar mis nervios que estaban a flor de piel y golpee con suavidad, al segundo escuche uno que otro ruido proveniente de la habitación, algunos pasos acercarse a la puerta y como retiraban el pestillo y abrían lentamente la puerta

Bella se sorprendió al verme de pie ante su puerta

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto

- Tu tía me pidió que te dijese que ya es hora de que te levantes y que el desayuno te espera- le respondí

- Gracias enseguida bajo- dijo y se giro dándome la espalda

- Bella... por favor… ¿podemos… hablar?- le pregunte

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya todo está dicho entre los dos

- Yo creo que si… por favor solo será un momento

- Está bien… pero no ahora, necesito pensar y aclarar mis ideas - dijo con algo de resignación en la voz

Asentí y le agradecí por escucharme y salí de su habitación rumbo a la cocina

Al entrar aún estaba comiendo Mike y Sarah estaba enfrascada con un plato, ambos levantaron la mirada de sus platos cuando me sintieron llegar

- Enseguida baja- dije a su pregunta silenciosa no formulada

Al poco rato Bella se unió a su familia al desayuno y se instalo un incomodo silencio entre nosotros y yo solo rogaba que cuando habláramos luego del desayuno, todo fluyera más fácilmente entre ambos y ella me comprendiera

_**LOVER DARK LETTER**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **

El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mí.

Debo aclarar que la historia es clasificación M, por los temas tratados en el fic, así como el lenguaje utilizado y contenido de lemmon, por lo cual es responsabilidad de cada una si alguna menor de edad o persona poco abierta de mente lo lee.

Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

**Gracias por el apoyo a esta nueva aventura**

**Capitulo sorpresa sin betear**

**Summary**

Una simple chica desgarbada, insulsa e insignificante o así se veía ella. Pero la verdad es que es más, mucho más que eso... solo que ella no lo sabía, creía que su vida acabaría pronto y sin ser notada como quien pierde un pequeño objeto sin importancia. Pero que equivocada estaba. Un tropiezo, un pequeño e inesperado encuentro lo cambiará todo y despertará su verdadero ser, hasta que un terrible suceso la sume en una profunda oscuridad. ¿Podrá salir ella de eso o no habrá retorno?

**Capitulo 5.**

**Sentimientos incontrolables**

**Pov. Bella**

Me tomo por sorpresa verlo de pie en la puerta de mi habitación al abrirla y a pesar de mi confusión inicial, sabia por qué estaba allí, debíamos hablar y aclarar todo… no sabía qué hacer en estos momentos pero Edward merece que sea honesta con él, saber que me gusta pero que a pesar de eso no debemos estar juntos, no puedo arriesgar todo lo que está en juego si entablamos una relación… su amistad… y la nuestra, no puedo hacernos eso, así que acepte su propuesta de hablar con él, pero no pude evitar retrasarlo un poco, pues para que negarlo sentí miedo, de que diría él, de su reacción, de que pasaría luego de nuestra conversación y me aterraba más que nada el perderlo, pero esto era algo que debía hacer pasara lo que pasara.

Decidí bajar y reunirme con todos, ya luego me ocuparía de lo de Edward, al llegar a la cocina lo primero que vi fue a él sentado de cara a la puerta y por un segundo que me pareció efímero nuestros ojos se encontraron, verde y marrón… y me pareció ser capaz de ver en el interior de su alma, así como él podía ver la mía

Al romper la conexión entre nuestras miradas, fui realmente consiente de donde y con quienes estaba y además pude ver que ella me veía de una manera extraña, una que no pude o más bien no quise descifrar al menos no ahora y al tomar asiento al lado de mi hermano un tenso silencio se apodero del ambiente, silencio que era roto solo por mi tía y Mike, pues Edward parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos y yo no estaba en mejores condiciones que las suyas

Realmente no tenía mucho apetito y mas que comer solo jugué con el plato de comida que tenia frente a mí y al cabo de unos minutos me levante de la mesa y lleve mi plato a donde estaban ya Edward y mi tia lavándolos

- Bella, necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas en el estudio cuando termine aquí- me dijo mi tía cuando ya estaba a punto de retirarme de la cocina

- Está bien tía- le dije mientas me encogía de hombros

Al cabo de unos minutos estaba en el jardín sentada bajo un árbol inmersa en mis pensamientos mientras observaba el "lindo" paisaje lluvioso de Forks y escuche como era llamada por mi tía que al parecer ya había terminado con sus labores, así que me dirigí al interior de la casa para reunirme con ella

- Tú dirás, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- le pregunte

- No es mucho, son solo unas cuantas cajas de libros que necesito organizar- me respondió mirándome de nuevo de manera extraña

- Y yo solo asentí- a sabiendas que algo mas se ocultaba tras esa mirada, pero de seguro ya me enteraría y la seguí al estudio

Al llegar ella me cedió el paso para que entrara primero y así lo hice y ella me siguió al interior y cerró la puerta con pestillo

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí realmente tía?- pregunte algo nerviosa por lo raro de su actitud

- Ya te lo dije Bells, necesito ayuda con estos libros- dijo caminando al centro de la habitación donde descansaban unas cajas

- Si… claro…- dije mientras caminaba al centro y tomaba algunos libros

Después de ya casi haber acabado con todas las cajas de libros, mi tía por fin decidió que había llegado el momento de hablar

- ¿Qué piensas de Ed, Bells?- me pregunto

- Es mi amigo desde que llegue aquí y es muy buena persona o eso creo- le respondí sin mirarla a los ojos

- Si es muy buen chico… y creo que le gustas me pareció escucharle murmurar por lo bajo. – Se merece ser feliz a pasado por mucho- comento pero parecía estar hablando con ella misma, pero su comentario me descoloco bastante

Terminamos de ordenar los libros en completo silencio y yo no podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras de mi tía "Se merece ser feliz a pasado por mucho" preguntándome ¿Qué le habría sucedido?, ¿Quién lo habría lastimado? y sintiéndome de repente muy protectora con él… oh rayos… ¿para qué seguir engañándome? Edward Cullen me gusta y ya no puedo ni quiero estar lejos de él

Así que tome una decisión y ya acarrearía luego con las consecuencias de ese decisión, si es que las había… y rezaba a cuanto santo conocía, para que no pasara nada malo… pero en realidad no me importaba mucho lo que pasara nada cambiaría la rectitud de mi decisión y de seguro contaría al menos con el apoyo de mi tía en toda esta locura

_**LOVER DARK LETTER**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **

El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mí.

Debo aclarar que la historia es clasificación M, por los temas tratados en el fic, así como el lenguaje utilizado y contenido de lemmon, por lo cual es responsabilidad de cada una si alguna menor de edad o persona poco abierta de mente lo lee.

Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

**Gracias por el apoyo a esta nueva aventura**

**Este como todos los capítulos beteados por ****mikathevampire**

**Summary**

Una simple chica desgarbada, insulsa e insignificante o así se veía ella. Pero la verdad es que es más, mucho más que eso... solo que ella no lo sabía, creía que su vida acabaría pronto y sin ser notada como quien pierde un pequeño objeto sin importancia. Pero que equivocada estaba. Un tropiezo, un pequeño e inesperado encuentro lo cambiará todo y despertará su verdadero ser, hasta que un terrible suceso la sume en una profunda oscuridad. ¿Podrá salir ella de eso o no habrá retorno?

**Capitulo 6.**

**Conversaciones**

**Pov. Edward**

Sarah salió de la cocina a buscar a Bella y entraron al estudio y yo muriéndome por hablar con Bella y sin saber qué hacer, pero no me quedaba de otra más que esperar, estaba realmente nervioso me sentía como león enjaulado y además tenía que soportar las constantes estupideces de Mike, que no paraba de parlotear sobre no sé qué juego de baseball que me importaba un bledo

Ya cuando estaba a punto ir a ver por que estaban tardando tanto, se abrió la puerta del estudio y de ella salió Sarah, quien me dio una mirada cómplice y me susurro un "Bella te espera" al pasar por mi lado, no tuve más que escuchar sus palabras para que mis piernas se movieran como si tuvieran vida propia en dirección al estudio.

Al entrar al estudio Bella estaba de espaldas, se le veía pensativa con la mirada perdida en algún punto del bosque que rodea la parte trasera de la casa, estaba hermosa, al escucharme ella volteo y dijo -cierra la puerta- y eso hice y ella volvió a mirar por la ventana

- Sé que tenemos que hablar pero antes hay algo importante que te tengo que decir- aún mirando por la ventana

- ¿Qué es Bella?, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte ya nervioso

- Ed... ward… yo… no puedo hacer esto- dijo igual o más nerviosa que yo

- ¿Hacer qué?- pregunte

- Seguir con esto- dijo

Al escucharla decir aquello fue como si me arrancaran el corazón

- Pee... ro Bella- dije ya sintiéndome derrotado

- No Edward, tu no entiendes déjame terminar de decir lo que tengo que decir por favor- me pidió

Yo solo callé y asentí a su pedido

- Me gustas y ya no puedo seguir negándolo, no sé que pasara con Emm pero ya no puedo seguir- dijo con tal seguridad que se me hincho de nuevo el corazón por la hermosa mujer que estaba delante de mi

- ¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunte pues por segundo creí que mis oídos me engañaban

- Que me gustas- dijo acercándose a mí y dejando un casto beso sobre mis labios

- Creí que tendría que rogarte para que me escucharas y te dieras cuenta que no podemos luchar contra lo que sentimos- le dije sonriendo sobre sus labios y ella también sonrió

Pero antes de que me pudiera contestar unos golpes en la puerta del estudio nos interrumpió y por acto reflejo ambos intercambiamos una mirada y nos separamos un poco pero sin romper el contacto entre ambos

- ¿Quién es?- pregunto Bella con la voz algo temblorosa por los nervios

- Soy yo Bells, abre por favor- dijo Emmett

- Largo Emmett, no quiero verte ni hablar contigo- le dijo y pude ver como una sombra de tristeza cruzaba su mirada

- Ábrele y habla con él, no me gusta verlos a ambos así por favor- le susurre para que solo ella pudiera escucharme

- Está bien- me dio en otro susurro y camino a la puerta

Antes de abrir la puerta ella volteo y pude ver la duda en sus ojos

- Todo está bien Bella- le susurre, dándole ánimo para hablar con su primo

Y ella me sonrió, módulo un gracias y respiro profundo antes de abrir

- ¿Qué quieres Emmett?, estoy ocupada- dijo de manera cortante tan solo abrir

- Bella… por favor, ¿podemos hablar?... ya no podemos seguir así pequeña esto me mata, por favor…- dijo Emm con la voz ahogada

- Está bien… pero de… ja que termine de hablar con Edward- dijo nerviosa

Quizá temiendo por lo que su primo pensaría si nos viera juntos, nervio que me encargaría de borrar de su mente demostrándole todos los días que la quiero

- ¿Ed, está aquí?- le pregunto con la duda en la voz

- Si, vino a hablar con ambos pero tú no estabas, así que si me disculpas… dijo antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta

- No debiste ser tan dura con él, la está pasando bastante mal- le dije

- No lo pude evitar, me molesta que me trate como una niña- dijo algo molesta

- Lo sé pero con eso solo consigues que los 3 lo pasemos mal

Ella me miro extrañada antes de llegar de nuevo a mis brazos

- Si Bella los 3, ¿o crees que a mí no me mata verlos así a ustedes?- pregunte mirándola fijamente a los ojos para que viera la sinceridad en ellos

- Lo sé- dijo y me dio un casto beso, lento y dulce en los labios

- Bella, no quiero dañar las cosas entre Emm y yo, ni tensar más las cosas entre ustedes, así que creo que debemos decirle que estamos juntos- le dije después de romper el beso y la volví a besar

- Edward, él se pondrá como loco y ya las cosas están mal entre ambos mejor esperamos algo de tiempo a que las cosas mejoren

No estaba de acuerdo con Bella en ocultarle las cosas a Emmett pero la entendía, conocía bastante a mi amigo para saber que ella tenía razón

- Está bien esperaremos, ahora vamos que Emm espera- le dije y la bese de nuevo y salí del estudio dejando a Bella solo en él y llame a Emm

- ¿Qué tal amigo?- salude

- Mejor que bien- me respondió y sonrió

- Lo mire extrañado, ya luego lo sabría de eso no tenía dudas

- ¿Qué tal todo con Bells?- pregunto nervioso

- Bueno logre que te escuchara pero en serio Emmett necesitas darle su espacio y dejar de tratarla como niña, Bella ya es una mujer, amigo

- Lo sé pero…- dijo

- Bella te espera, ustedes necesitan arreglar las cosas, luego hablamos- dije

**Pov. Bella**

Aún no podía creer todo lo que había pasado desde esta mañana, ya Edward y yo no éramos solo amigos, por instinto lleve las manos a mis labios y los sentía un poco más voluminosos de lo normal y sonreí al ser consciente de la causa y por un segundo me perdí en mis pensamientos recordando el momento, hasta que una voz que conocía bastante bien llamándome por mi nombre me trajo de vuelta a la realidad

- Bella… Bella…- escuche decir a Emmett

- ¿Qué quieres Emmett?, ¿ahora qué excusa me darás?- dije de manera cortante

No me gusta estar molesta con él es mi primo y lo amo, pero debe aprender que las cosas no serán así

- Ninguna… lo siento Bells, tienes razón no me volveré a portar así… ¡lo prometo!- dijo levantando derecha – no debí actuar así, por favor prima… me destroza estar mal contigo… no volvamos a pelear nunca- dijo ya con la voz quebrada y ojos de cordero degollado

Se le veía realmente arrepentido y no pude más que correr a los brazos del grandulón de mi primo y darle un gran abrazo y he de reconocer que extrañaba estar así con él, este es un abrazo que ambos necesitábamos

- Olvidemos lo que paso pero que no se repita primito- le dije aún en sus brazos

- No lo volveré a hacer pequeña- dijo y yo quise creer en sus palabras

Luego de un rato mas donde hablamos de todo y de nada a la vez ambos salimos del estudio con una sonrisa y la mía se hizo aun mas grande al ver a Edward que nos esperaba muy nervioso caminando de un lado para otro en la sala y al vernos se detuvo en seco y avanzo hasta donde estábamos ambos

Me miro y dijo de manera dramática- Al fin… ya era hora me traían loco-

Yo solo le dije un escueto- Sip- y le sonreí

Y Emmett le dijo- Gracias, hermano por hacer que me escuchara-

- No es nada amigo- le dijo Edward

Y no puede evitar preguntarme ¿Cómo tomaría Emm la noticia de que estaba saliendo con Edward? y ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que lo supiera?

_**LOVER DARK LETTER**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **

El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mí.

Debo aclarar que la historia es clasificación M, por los temas tratados en el fic, así como el lenguaje utilizado y contenido de lemmon, por lo cual es responsabilidad de cada una si alguna menor de edad o persona poco abierta de mente lo lee.

Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

**Gracias por el apoyo a esta nueva aventura**

Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a Evelyn Viridiana Gómez Serrano por su cumpleaños a principios de esta semana y a Jo Beta Ffad recuerda que una vez estamos en este mundo es imposible dejarlo, esto es como una droga corazón y que te estaremos esperando el tiempo que haga falta

**Este como todos los capítulos beteados por ****mikathevampire**

**Summary**

Una simple chica desgarbada, insulsa e insignificante o así se veía ella. Pero la verdad es que es más, mucho más que eso... solo que ella no lo sabía, creía que su vida acabaría pronto y sin ser notada como quien pierde un pequeño objeto sin importancia. Pero que equivocada estaba. Un tropiezo, un pequeño e inesperado encuentro lo cambiará todo y despertará su verdadero ser, hasta que un terrible suceso la sume en una profunda oscuridad. ¿Podrá salir ella de eso o no habrá retorno?

**Capitulo 7.**

**Declaraciones**

**Pov. Edward**

La semana siguiente estaba todo como antes Bella Lucía una radiante sonrisa de esas que te quitan el aliento el aliento y quería pensar que al menos parte de esa sonrisa era por mi causa, Emm había vuelto a ser el bromista de siempre y yo me sentía exultante de felicidad por recuperar a mi amigo y estar con Bella

A la hora del almuerzo nos juntamos todos en la cafetería como de costumbre y pasamos el tiempo entre bromas y al terminar fuimos cada quien a su clase, Bella y yo teníamos arte con el Sr. Banner, pero no lo resistí mas llevaba todo el puto día tratando de reprimir las ganas de besarla pero no soporte más y antes de llegar a la clase del Sr. Banner la tome de la mano y tire de ella con suavidad hasta hacerla detener

Y le dije- espera por favor, hay una cosa importante que debo hacer antes de entrar a la clase-

Ella me miro con la duda brillando en sus ojos pero no dijo nada y asintió deteniéndose por completo y al cabo de unos instantes pregunto- ¿Qué esperamos Ed?-

Yo no respondí en un principio y solo mire al pasillo, hasta comprobar que estuviésemos solos, la tome entre mis brazos, la bese como llevaba horas queriendo hacerlo y le susurre un – hola amor- una vez nos separamos jadeantes en busca de aire

- Hola…- dijo volviendo a juntar nuestros labios

Luego de un momento me sonrió con ternura y dijo- vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde y tomo mi mano

Yo solo asentí y camine con ella hasta la entrada de la clase de arte, al llegar me soltó la mano y entro, yo la seguí sintiendo el vacio de romper el contacto con ella

La clase transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad, hasta casi el final cuando el Sr. Banner anuncio un gran proyecto donde junto con el compañero que se te asigno al principio del semestre, debían preparar una exposición utilizando cualquier recurso artístico de su preferencia sobre tu compañero y mostrar en él un aspecto desconocido para los demás y recalco que este proyecto valdría el 60% de la nota final del semestre

El proyecto se veía interesante pero no podía importarme menos, solo me interesaba que gracias a ese proyecto pasaría más tiempo con Bella… mi Bella… ¿de dónde había salido eso de "Mi Bella"?, no le di importancia

Al salir de la clase nos pusimos de acuerdo, en que el sábado por la mañana iría a mi casa a hacer el proyecto y yo no podía esperar a que llegase el sábado

El resto de la semana paso casi de la misma manera que el lunes por la mañana con excepción de que mi pequeña hermana Alice me molestaba con constantes "¿Quién es la chica?" o "¿Cuándo la conoceré?" y más recientemente "de seguro seremos las mejores amigas, hermanito" o el clásico "Eddy tiene novia", una y otra vez, ese pequeño duende a veces parece que puede ver el futuro, nada se le escapa

El viernes al salir de la escuela fui al pueblo por algunas cosas para el trabajo de arte, no tenía idea de que haríamos así que compre un poco de todo y luego fui a la tienda para comprar algunos bocadillos para mi día con Bella, mientras compraba me encontré con Ángela Weber, la hija del jefe de policía del pueblo, la salude y entablamos una charla amena, Ángela me agradaba bastante, de cierto modo me recordaba a Mi Bella y era fácil hablar con ella, terminamos las compras y le ofrecí mi ayuda con sus compras hasta su auto, ya que ella compro muchas cosas y tendría que hacer más de un viaje a su auto para cargar todas sus compras.

Ella se negó pero de todas formas la ayude a cargar sus bolsas aún contra su negativa, luego del segundo viaje ella me miro pero no dijo nada y solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa como avergonzada, al terminar nos despedimos, me agradeció de nuevo por la ayuda y se sonrojo ligeramente al decir esto ultimo

- No es problema Ángela, habrías tardado mucho más y quise ayudar- le dije

Ella solo me miro negando ligeramente con la cabeza y se despidió con un ligero movimiento de manos una vez tuvo el motor de su auto encendido, pero antes de emprender la marcha, saco la cabeza por la ventanilla y grito – saluda a Bella de mi parte por favor-

En un primer momento no reaccione y ella pareció darse cuenta de ello, es mas creo que hasta se asusto pues en un momento estaba en su auto con el motor encendido y a punto de arrancar y al siguiente estaba fuera del auto de pie frente a mi mirándome fijamente

Cuando por fin reaccione lo único que pude articular fue un escueto- ¿Qué acabas de decir Ang?

- Salúdame a Bella – volvió a decir

- Ángela… yo… – comencé a decir pero ella me corto

- Edward, no hace falta que digas nada, ella parece agradable y te hace bien hace mucho que no te veía así- dijo

Yo no supe bien que decir ante sus palabras, mientras ella continuo- los he visto junto, como la miras y como te mira… Dios si hasta un ciego lo puede ver- dijo de manera algo teatral

- Ángela… - empecé a decir pero me corto de nuevo

- Tranquilo Edward, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo esto último guiñándome un ojo y corrió de vuelta a su auto

Yo me quede allí por unos instantes más hasta que el auto de Ángela se perdió de mi vista, preguntándome - ¿Quién mas se habría dado cuenta de que Bella y yo estamos juntos? y ¿Cuánto faltaría para que Emmett lo supiese todo?

Corrí a mi auto conduje de vuelta a casa, decidí no decirle nada a Bella de mi pequeña conversación con Ángela, por lo menos por ahora no quería preocuparla sin necesidad, primero hablaría de nuevo con ella y si era necesario se lo diría a Bella, por ahora solo me ocuparía de Bella y nada mas ya luego me ocuparía de lo que hiciera falta

Al llegar a casa Alice empezó a revolotear a mí alrededor al ver las bolsas de compras que llevaba en mis manos y empezó de nuevo con eso de "¿Quién es la chica?" y "Eddy tiene novia", amaba a mi hermanita pero hay días que…

El resto de la noche paso en calma, cenamos y papá llego de su trabajo en el Hospital de Forks y como cada noche hablamos sobre nuestro día antes del postre y les conté sobre el trabajo de arte y el que Bella vendría mañana para comenzar el trabajo que el Sr. Banner nos asigno, ya que como ella es nueva la conozco muy poco y ella a mí y el trabajo nos tomaría algo más de tiempo y por eso decidimos empezar cuanto antes

Mientras hablaba Alice no dejaba de mirarme pero no dijo nada, una vez acabada la cena y de ayudar a mamá con los platos, me fui a mi habitación, tome mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto a Bella

**Un angelito de ha escapado esta noche y te cubrirá con los sueños más hermosos que hayas podido tener. Desde luego, yo apareceré en él. Siente mi beso de buenas noches, dulce cariño mío. Estaré esperando que amanezca para poder verte y abrazarte tiernamente. E.C.**

A los pocos segundos se escucho el sonido de mi celular que indica que tengo un nuevo mensaje y al abrirlo era de Bella

**Un lucero acompañará tus dulces sueños y cuando veas un ángel acercarse a ti, no temas vida mía, soy yo que he venido a decirte: Te quiero. Que tengas buenas noches, corazón. Bella **

Sonreí como idiota al ver su mensaje, tome mi celular y marque su número y al primer repique ella contesto

- ¡EDWARD!- dijo emocionada y enseguida bajo la voz y susurro – hola

- Hola Bella- le dije mientras sonreía

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto

- Si- le dije

¿Qué sucede? - pregunto y se le escuchaba el nerviosismo en la voz

Lo que pasa es que no podía ir a dormir sin escuchar tu voz y desearte el mejor de los sueños- le dije y quise patearme por haberla preocupado

- Yo tampoco podía, cuento las horas para verte de nuevo- dijo

- Yo también, un beso- le dije

Pero en ese momento Alice irrumpió en mi habitación y tuve que cortar la llamada así que le dije – hablamos mañana mi hermana acaba de llegar-

Y ella solo respondió con un - dulce sueños - y cortó la llamada

Mire a Alice de manera envenenada por interrumpir y le pregunte de manera un poco ruda - ¿Qué haces en mi habitación Alice?

- Ups… lo siento, si interrumpí algo hermanito- dijo

- ¿Qué quieres Alice? – le pregunte un poco más calmado

- Vine porque quiero hablar contigo y tranquilo que lo que digas se quedara entre nosotros- dijo

- ¿Tú dirás? – le dije esperando que comenzara

- Ed, ten en cuenta que yo solo quiero verte feliz… no te molestes por favor- dijo

- Al, habla de una buena vez que me estas matando- le dije nervioso

- ¿Es ella?, ¿La chica de la clase de arte?, ¿La chica nueva? – pregunto sin siquiera respirar y sin dar tiempo a que le contestara

- La tome del brazo e hice que se sentara y se calmara un poco antes de responder lo más calmado que pude - ¿a qué te refieres Al?-

- ¡Oh vamos Eddy!... a mí no me engañas hermanito… si quieres que sea más clara lo seré, ¿Edward Anthony Cullen es tu compañera de la clase de arte la chica que te gusta? y no me mientas – dijo muy seria mirándome fijamente a la espera de mi respuesta

- Al… - dije tragando el nudo que se formo en mi garganta para poder continuar – ella no me gusta… y no te miento- le dije mirándola a los ojos para que viera la sinceridad en los míos

- Ed yo vi tu mirada en la cena mientras hablabas de ella y te conozco- dijo

- Al ya es tarde, necesito dormir por favor –le dije con una sonrisa mientras le desordenaba un poco los cabellos

- ¡Hey, deja de hacer eso! – dijo quejándose mientras dejaba mi habitación

Una vez Alice dejo la habitación pensé en todo lo ocurrido durante el día, la conversación con Ángela y con Alice, pero luego de unos instantes mi mente se debió de nuevo a la dueña de mis pensamientos desde que ella llego a Forks… Bella "Mi Bella" y en lo mucho que la amo, porque si aunque suene raro decirlo por el corto tiempo que tengo de conocerla "Yo Edward Anthony Cullen AMO a Isabella Swan" y con ese último pensamiento fui a la cama ansioso por que llegase el sábado

**Pov. Bella**

El sábado llego y sonreí al ver mi primer mensaje del día

**Buenos días amor mío, ya es hora que despiertes para que el brillo de tus ojos ilumine mi alma, te quiero mucho. E.C.**

En seguida le envié un texto a Edward

**Lo primero que hago al levantarme es pensarte, saber que eres mi novio es lo más bello que me ha podido pasar, que tengas buenos días. Bella **

Si así empezaba mi día, ya quiero ver que me depara, me levante entusiasmada, ya quería ver a Edward

Me levante con una sonrisa en la cara imposible de borrar, fui al baño y me di una ducha rápida, al salir fui a mi armario buscando que ponerme, pero nada me parecía bien

Al final me decidí por unos leggings, mis amados Converse y una camisa de cuello alto azul, me vestí y me coloque un poco de maquillaje tenue, una vez estuve lista baje por algo de comer, después del desayuno tome mis cosas y le pedí a tía Sarah que me llevara a casa de los Cullen y ella me sonrió de manera cómplice mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto

Salimos de casa, en total silencio y así seguimos hasta llegar donde los Cullen, aún cuando se le notaba que tía Sarah se moría por preguntar algo, pero lo deje pasar pues ya suficiente tenia con los nervios de ir a casa de Edward, así que al llegar baje del auto y me despedí de ella antes de que siquiera reaccionara

Me sorprendió lo hermoso de la casa Cullen, era realmente impresionante, me acerque a la entrada de la casa y cuando estaba a punto de tocar esta se abrió y una chica menuda y muy bonita se lanzo a mis brazos

- Tú debes ser Bella – mas que preguntar afirmo

- ¡Alice! – la regaño una mujer joven y mirada maternal, también hermosa al igual que la chica

- Lo siento – me dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

- No hay problema – le dije una vez se separo un poco de mi

- Mi nombre es Alice, soy la hermana de Edward - dijo

- Un gusto Alice – le dije

- Oh pero… pasa querida no te quedes allí – dijo la joven mujer

Así lo hice y si por fuera la casa Cullen era impresionante por dentro lo era aún más, me quede maravillada admirando la belleza del lugar, era espacioso y luminoso y habían muchas antigüedades con toque modernos que armonizaban a la perfección por todo el lugar

De pronto un ligero carraspeo me hizo volver a la realidad y centre mi atención en las personas que me acompañaban en ese lugar y me presente ante ellas

- Mi nombre es Bella Swan soy compañera de Edward del instituto – dije con un ligero sonrojo por haberme distraído tanto con las exquisitas obras del lugar antes de presentarme

- Un gusto Bella yo soy Esme la madre de Edward – Dijo la mujer

- Un placer señora Cullen – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa y extendía mi mano en su dirección

- Oh por favor nada de señora Cullen… eso me hace sentir mayor de lo que soy… solo Esme – dijo mientras ignoraba mi mano y me estrechaba en un corto abrazo

Justo cuando nos separábamos de ese abrazo apareció Edward como si lo hubiesen invocado los mismísimos ángeles, al verme se detuvo en seco por un milisegundo y luego avanzo en dirección a donde estábamos su madre y yo

Me saludo con un escueto – hola Bella – se le veía nervioso y yo no estaba en mejores condiciones

- Hola – le dije

Después de que su familia me pregunto un poco sobre mi decidimos que era hora de empezar con el trabajo de arte que nos asigno el Sr. Banner y Edward me llevo hasta lo que me dijo es el estudio de su padre y cerró la puerta una vez estuvimos dentro

Solo eso hizo falta para que me estrechara en sus brazos y me besara como si su vida dependiera de eso, beso que rompimos cuando su hermana irrumpió en el estudio sin llamar a la puerta

- Ella solo dijo - ¡lo sabia!... y te atreviste a negar que te gustaba -

El escuchar las palabras de Alice me dolió y él pareció notarlo porque al instante tomo mi mano

- Escúchame bien Marie Alice Cullen, si te dije que ella no me gusta, es porque no me gusta, yo a esta mujer que está a mi lado la AMO y si… sé que parece una locura… pero la AMO – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

Tanto su hermana como yo quedamos en shock ante tal declaración y ante su convicción al decirlas, ¿Qué decir después de una declaración así?, no lo sabía, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió en aquel momento, sin importarme nada mas, lo bese y puse en ese beso todo cuanto siento por él, hasta que su hermana carraspeo y fuimos nuevamente consiente de la presencia de ella en el estudio, nos separamos un poco pero sin romper el contacto entre nosotras manos y yo me sonroje como nunca en la vida

_**LOVER DARK LETTER**_


End file.
